The Legend of the Anceint Three
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: The Legend of the Ancient Three has been a constant story told throughout the vampire world. Many believed it, most dismissed it and others just simply chose to ignore it, after all it was just a legend. Bella/Alice, Femslash, Vampire/Vampire
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of the Ancient Three**

_BeForeverYoung_

Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

**Thousands Of Years Ago:**

"Taka you must kill them as soon as they are born!" roared her husband as he towered over her seething in anger.

My eyes narrowed instantly at him, "They are our children Zane," she whispered harshly as her hands unconsciously moved to her bulging belly encircling it.

"Those are not my _children,_" spat the Zane his eyes glaring at his wife's. "You were raped by the gods Taka! Those are not children they are demons! The wise woman has predicted they will bring nothing but blood and war!"

"These children are a gift from the gods themselves Zane!" she defended. "You will enrage them by killing their heirs!"

A loud growl filtered from Zane's throat as he glared at his wife before turning to the window staring out it into the darkness. As he stared out the window for many minutes she watched as his shoulders began to tense as time passed.

"Zane…" she whispered pleadingly taking a step towards him to comfort him.

"They cannot live Taka," fiercely whispered Zane as he turned around to show the gleaming knife in his hand. "The tribe has spoken. They have to be killed."

"Zane no…" she cried instantly backing up at the sight of the knife her hands finding their way back around her stomach protecting it as best as she can.

"I am sorry Taka," whispered Zane pain evident in his voice, "I don't have a choice." And with a quick one quick motion he sliced her stomach open.

Taka's scream of pain echoed throughout the village.

"They have to die…they have to die," mumbled Zane as he reached inside his wife's wound totally ignoring her cries and please as he began to pull the demons from her womb. By the third baby his wife's pleas and cries of pain ceased only to be replaced the screams of the three babies now currently squirming around the floor.

Zane's eyes lingered for a couple seconds on his now dead wife lying in a pool of her own blood before turning to the babies.

Two males and a female infant lay squirming on the ground in their mother's blood.

"Have to die…have to die," mumbled Zane stepping forward towards the babies as kneeled down to them raising the knife at the same time. "Forgive me…" he whispered as he brought the knife down.

Instantly a bright blinding light erupted from the infants instantly blinding the Zane and actually throwing him across the room to crashing into the wall knocking him out instantly.

Legend has it that these three children were the first of their kind. They were meant to be gods. Rulers of the world. Protectors of mankind. But as the small tribe betrayed not only Taka but also the gods by trying to kill the infants it sent the gods into such rage that they enacted revenge on the humans by creating the complete opposite of what they had originally intended.

Legend has it that when Zane woke up that night he was greeted by the most terrifying sight. Three adults stood in the middle of his hut standing in the pool of his wife blood.

His eyes flew to the first man. He was handsome. The man's medium build with brilliant golden eyes long bleach blond hair slicked back was truly a sight to see. But his skin, his perfect flawless pale skin is what really made the man certainly glow.

"Hello father," said the man quietly in almost a gentle voice. "I am Carlisle," he said holding his hand out in a peace offering with the man who just tried to kill him.

"I am not your father demon!" spat Zane eyeing his hand up with disdain.

Carlisle retracted his hand in a lighting quick speed that made Zane jump back in surprise.

"What are you!" spat Zane.

"Carlisle do not try and make peace with this mere human," growled the older looking man, his voice cold and hard. This man was the complete opposite of his counterpart. Except for the pearly white skin there was nothing in that resembled Carlisle. This man was tall, skinny and had black hair. His bright red eyes gleamed menacingly as he eyed up his father with disdain.

"Aro he is our father," whispered Carlisle pain evident in his voice.

"This man stopped being our father the exact moment he betrayed our mother and tired to kill us Carlisle!" roared Aro as he flashed forward in lighting quick speed and pinned Zane by the neck up against the wall. "His blood does sing to me though," hissed Aro as he licked Zane's neck before opening his fangs ready to strike.

"Aro stop!" said a calm but firm voice.

Both Aro and Zane both turned to the voice to find themselves staring at young girl. She looked no older than 19. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back in soft curls. Her brilliant blue eyes shined with power. She was the most beautiful woman in the world most likely.

"Why dearest sister," snarled Aro, "this man deserves death."

"Whether he deserves it or not you will not bite that man Aro," spoke the woman in a commanding tone.

"Why you little…" started Aro.

"You better not finish that sentence Aro," interrupted the woman her voice instantly going from calm to commanding. "You bite that man you will not live to taste another drop of blood from anyone else so help me Aro, I will kill you and you know I can."

Aro snarled at the woman before releasing Zane from his grasp and walking over to stand next to his siblings.

Zane jumped to his feet his knife in hand as he stared at the demons with wide eyes.

The woman stepped forward shielding her brothers.

"I have saved your life today Zane," said the woman flicking her wrist at the man making the knife shoot out of the man's hand to embed itself into the wall across the room with a cracking thud.

Zane eyes shot towards the knife and then back to the woman. He was practically shaking with fear as he saw the woman smirking at him.

"Not because I care for you or because you deserve to live," she paused to stare down at her dead mother then back up to him, "because you certainly don't but…" within a flash she was behind Zane her hand around his neck holding him in place her lips up against his ear.

"I saved you because I want you to remember us," she purred seductively in his ear. "I want you to remember this fear, I want you to remember how close you were to death." She paused to lower her nose to the Zane's neck as she took in a deep breath a deep moan rumbling from her throat at the smell of his blood. "You were correct Aro he certainly does smell delicious," she cooed smirking at her brother.

Bringing her face back up to the Zane's ear she spoke, "I saved you tonight Zane because I want you to be my messenger," her voice turning back to that deadly tone. "I want you to tell the world that tonight is last night human's will rule. Tonight you are no longer on the top of the food chain. Because of your betrayal and your tribes foolishness you have created monsters far worse than anything the world has ever seen. Starting tonight the human race ceases to be on top. Because starting tonight Vampires rule."

With that she released her hold and before Zane could even blink they siblings were walking out the door following their sister.

"Who are you," Zane whispered softly staring at the woman as she walked out the door.

The woman obviously heard him because she paused at the door to look at him.

"Some will call me a god, some will call me a demon, monster and even angel but you will know me as Isabella Swan Volturi, you worst nightmare" she smirked before disappearing into the night with her brother.

Legend has it that the three siblings traveled the world for thousand years before Carlisle fell in love with a human woman named Esme and wanted to leave his siblings to be with her. Aro was furious that Carlisle would betray his family for a mere human and one night he tried to kill Esme. But before he could drain her dry Carlisle interrupted and a battle ensued between the two brothers. They have never not killed a person when biting them so when Esme started to thrash and scream the fight ended as the two brothers watched the young woman thrash and scream in pain as the venom spread through her body. Esme changed into a vampire that night. Carlisle was furious and swore off his brother and ran begging his sister Isabella to join him. Isabella refused to choose between her brothers and that night the three siblings went their separate ways.

Aro turned more people and started a vampire government called the Volturi. Carlisle kept his promise and fled with his wife Esme swearing to never hurt a human ever again. And as far as Isabella, no one knows where she went. Some say she died, some say she is gathering an army to over throw her brother Aro and others say she followed in her brothers Carlisle footsteps and lived peacefully with the humans.

The Legend of the Ancient Three has been a constant story told throughout the vampire world. Many believed it, most dismissed it and others just simply chose it ignore it, after all it was just a legend.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of the Ancient Three**

_BeForeverYoung_

Chapter 2:

* * *

**Present Day**

"You have got to be kidding me," I said out loud as I look out of my window out into the forest knowing vampires were heading towards the tiny town of Forks.

I have avoided my race for a thousand of years living in this place and now it looks like my life of solitude is done. A whole freaking coven of vampires about 6 miles out are coming here. But what to do?

I have grown accustomed to living here. This is my home and my life. For the first time in a long time I am happy, sort of. And for once I am don't want to give it up. I don't want to run. I am sick of running. But what to do?

Sighing I ran my hands through my hair. I will ask them to leave, that simple. They cannot be here. They will attract too much attention and god knows Aro is just waiting for me to slip up so he can destroy me with his army. He knows I am the only one who has enough power to over throw him and take his place as ruler of the vampires. I snorted to myself, as if I wanted to rule anyways. As I make my way out of my cabin, their smell is even stronger, 4 miles away.

There are 4 males and 3 females. Interesting…a mind reader, a seer and an empath and two average vampires but what is that smell? They have two very powerful vampires among them, not as powerful as me but still very strong and very are old…maybe even ancient. That smell…I can't get passed the two older vampires, have I met them before?

I smirk filtered across my face as a new scent caught me nose. The new born empath has caught my scent and is saving me the trouble of leaving my house and is bringing the coven to me.

"Jasper No!" roared two ancient voices together. I shivered at the power of them as the screamed after the newborn.

Leaping off of my porch I ran to the clearing in front of my house and sure enough a second later a new born came running out stopping in front of me.

"I knew there was another vampire here," he breathed glaring at me crouching down in an attack position.

"New born you are in way over your head," I smirked at him.

"Am I?" he teased I watched as he flashed in front of my trying to surprise me with his speed but of course I am faster and easily caught him by the throat in front of me.

I grabbed his lower body and went to rip off his neck but then I saw it. His eyes they were golden. My body instantly went rigid. I knew those eyes.

"Who changed you," I whispered not even realizing that my hand actually wrapped around his throat tighter and he was unable to speak.

"WHO CHANGED YOU!" I roared shaking him.

"Stop!" cried another voice a woman. "He is my son please don't hurt him!"

I looked around the struggling vampire in my hand to see the vampire that has shown herself. I instantly brought my head back behind the new born in a lightning fast speed that even a vampire would not be able to see me. My eyes were wide with shock.

This cannot me happening! She is not here! She cannot me here! Esme is not here right now. I am only dreaming. This has to be a dream!

"Please whoever you are," cried Esme, "he is just a new born he has not yet learned control. Please have mercy!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" roared a voice.

I peered around the new born who I was no longer looking to kill but rather use as a shield against the other vampires who were now all here, except the other ancient one.

There were five of them and the giant one who was yelling was trying to get past Esme to me.

"SHE IS GOING TO KILL HIM!" roared the giant.

"She will kill all of you if you attack her Emmet," cried Esme holding back all the vampires. "Use your senses, can you not smell the power that flows from her? She will kill you all!"

A tingling sensation rain up my neck as the hairs stood up. Someone was behind me. I let a growl as I knew what I must do. Throwing the new born at his family which they all worked together and caught him but my power behind the throw still pushed them about 20 feet back. I turned and caught the attacking vampire by the neck but was surprised to see his hand wrapped around my neck as well.

We both let out simultaneous growls that shook the earth. Power radiated from the both of us.

And that is when I noticed who was holding my neck. Golden eyes, a vampire with the brightest golden eyes I have ever seen since that day thousands of years ago were staring back at me.

Realization grew in those golden eyes as he stared into mine as well.

"Bella…" said the hoarse voice of a man who I thought I would never see again. His hand dropped from my neck and his eyes turned back to that soft loving golden yellow.

I kept my hand firmly on his neck my eyes not believing what is in front of me.

"No this cannot be," I whispered furiously.

"Bella it is me," he spoke softly, "Carlisle."

"No…"

"Yes Bella it is me," Carlisle spoke softly bringing his hand up slowly placing it on my hand currently wrapped on his neck as he delicately started to peel my fingers off. At agonizingly slow pace he finally had by hand off his neck and was staring at me with love evident in his eyes.

"Isabella," he whispered his voice cracking with emotion as he reached up and touched my cheek as if he too struggled with believing I was here.

As his hand made contact with my cheek my resolve crumbled and in a flash I had him in a hug. I knew at that moment if we were capable of crying we would be bawling right now as we held each other.

"Ohh…Carlisle," I whispered as I grabbed a hold of tightly and buried my head into his neck. I don't know how long we stood their but when a very loud clearing of the throat broke us apart.

"Carlisle sweetie do you want to tell me why my husband of a very long time is currently clinging to another woman vampire as if his life depended on it," spoke a soft but teasing voice of Esme.

I couldn't help but smirk into Carlisle neck as I whispered to fast and low for Esme to pick up.

"Let me have some fun Carlisle," I whispered, "play along."

I felt Carlisle smirk into my neck and I knew he was going to let me have my fun with his wife.

"That is because Esme, Carlisle was mine way before he was yours," I said in a teasing tone still hiding behind Carlisle so she still could not see me. "But you are more than welcome to challenge me to a death match for his love."

I heard Esme suck in a breath and then let out a low menacing growl at the thought of someone claiming her mate as their own.

I let out a chuckle as the usually calm and collected Esme showed her protective side of her mate. Deciding that I was done toying with her I detangled myself from Carlisle to peer around his shoulder letting Esme see me for the first time in thousands of years.

"Aww…Esme is that jealousy I hear in your growl?" I teased thoroughly enjoying the look of pure shock and surprise crossing her face as she finally put a face to my voice.

"Bella…" Esme said breathlessly, "Is that really you?"

"In the flesh," I smiled and instantly I had her in my arms squeezing me tightly.

"I missed you…I missed you…I missed you," squealed Esme and for the first time in a very long time I found myself actually laughing.

We pulled back from the hug and smiled at one another.

"We have a lot of catching up to do Bella," said Esme with a smile.

Peering behind her at the large number of vampires, "Yes it seems you do," I paused to stare at Carlisle. "If you don't mind me asking dearest brother but how is it that Aro has let you have such a large coven and especially one with gifted vampires," my eyes narrowing to the tall vampire whose hair just looked like he rolled out of bed. I smirked when I felt that familiar tug on my mind.

Glaring at him I thought, _"Don't play with fire young one, or you might get burned"_ I watch realization cross the young man's face before I suddenly snapped up my mind shield with such force the mind reader was tossed back several feet to crash into a tree snapping it in half.

The big one and his mate I presume ran to the bed head's aid while a growl of protest erupted from the newborn's throat as he glared at me ready to attack.

"You may want to watch that anger of yours new born," I laughed at him as I used his own powers against him sending a wave of calm towards him. "It seems to get you in way over your head."

My attention then turned to the last of the vampires. As my eyes made contact with the young pixie like woman I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful in every essence of the word. Her short spiky hair to her painted black toenails, to me she was truly a sight to behold. If my heart was beating I knew it surely would have stopped when the pixie pit her bottom lip between her teeth as she fidgeted under my intense gaze. Ohh… what I wouldn't give to be the one biting that lip.

I could have stared at her for a lifetime, but unfortunately my dearest brother would not allow. I reluctantly turned away from the beautiful creature to see my brother who was smirking at me his golden eyes shining with amusement.

"Please be careful around our children Bella sweetheart," laughed Carlisle at my surprised look at his mention of children, "Esme and I have grown quite fond of them through the years."

"Children" I asked calmly.

"Yes Bella," said Carlisle softly before turning and looking in the other direction before turning back to her, "How about we finish this conversation somewhere else? Our house is five miles north of here but unfortunately it is newly built and has no furniture…"

"I can see what you are saying Carlisle," as I interrupted him chuckling, "we can finish this conversation in my house under one condition."

Carlisle golden eyes shined with amusement as he inclined his head at me to continue.

"Esme is not allowed to comment at all on the decorations or try and redecorate," I said and out of the corner of my eye I watched Esme eyes nearly pop out of her skull.

"But Bella…" she tried to protest.

But I quickly interrupted, "Esme it is no disrespect to your taste or your work but rather that I am an old vampire set in my ways and I have lived in this house for 200 years and happen to find it comforting," I finished flashing my puppy eyes at her that I have mastered perfectly over the thousands of years.

"Ohh…Bella I couldn't say no to that face all those years ago and I still can't," huffed Esme crossing her arms across her chest in a pouting manner.

I let out a chuckle before giving Esme a smirk then turned to Carlisle raising an eyebrow. "Well come on Carlisle, tell your children not touch anything."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I loved the reviews! Keep it going!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer's.**

**

* * *

The Legend of the Ancient Three**

_BeForeveryoung_

Chapter 3_  
_

* * *

Carlisle family followed me into my home. Carlisle and Esme walked peacefully behind me while the rest of their _children_, _as_ they put it, followed shakily behind. You could tell they didn't trust me at all, especially the new born and the mind reader. They seemed to be walking on eggshells as their heads were constantly turning side to side taking in their surroundings as if they were expecting an attack at any moment.

The big one Emmet and from a little mind reading on my behalf I discovered his mate's name was Rosalie were currently following dumb and dumber into the house with a little more trust. You could tell they were not comfortable fully with the prospect of entering an unknown vampires home but it I could clearly see the trust in their eyes as the followed Carlisle and Esme. They may not trust me but they certainly trusted Carlisle and Esme and for that I respected them.

The other vampire's lack of trust in me was predictable and understandable. I was comfortable knowing that I could still put fear into the unbeating hearts of the vampire species. I am comfortable having no one trusting me. I was not comfortable however with the last and final vampire. The captivating pixie was once again surprising me. But this time not by her beauty but by her complete trust in me. That little angel was currently skipping up the final steps of the house humming what sounded like "Stand by Me," with this glories smile on her face as she completely ignored her surroundings.

I watched as she reached the top step of my deck before doing a little twirl with such graze I would be certain if I needed oxygen to live she would have surely stole my breath away.

"Stupid beautiful woman," I muttered to low for her to hear as she skipped passed me following her family through my front doors but of course not before turning to me and flashing me that 1,000 watt smile.

I gave her a stiff nod and indicated with my hand for her enter which unfortunately for me only caused her to raise a perfectly manicured eyebrow up in amusement causing me to continue to stare at her completely captivated.

She must have noticed me trance like manner as I stared at her because it caused her to give out a small giggle before passing me. That one little giggle was quite possibly the sweetest sound to ever reach my ears. Mozart had nothing on this woman.

As I watched her skip towards the rest of her family who were currently seated in my living room I couldn't help but be stunned by the fact that this woman who I barely knew had the ability to render me into a complete puddle of mush. I didn't even know her name. Sure I could find out with some calculated and sly travels through her families minds or even hers but for some reason I didn't want to find out that way. No this vampire was special and for that spying on her mind was below her. I wanted to hear her no doubt sexy voice speak her name.

I watched as she flopped down on my favorite chair with a very unlady and unvampire like manner with a loud thud which caused another sweat giggle sneaking its way out of her mouth. I wanted nothing more at that moment to be swallowing that giggle. I wanted her sweet little mouth on mine. I wanted to turn those little giggles into pure moans of ecstasy. I wanted to run my hands through her perfect little hair and down her firm gorgeous…

"So Bella shall we start or would you like some more time to you know…?" interrupted Carlisle amusement evident in his voice as he broke me out of my naughty trance. I didn't know whether to be relieved that he stopped my fantasy from getting out of control or absolutely pissed off that I didn't have enough time to let my imagination run thoroughly wild with all that I could do to that woman. But as I took my eyes off of the pixie to face Carlisle I was actually glad my fantasy stopped because from what I could read on Carlisle face he was highly amused that his daughter could affect me so much. I hated how my brother had no mind reading ability at all but still was able to read me like a book everytime.

"Shut up Carlisle," I mock glared at him, "I would hate to have to kick your ass in front of your wife and children."

He just kept that stupid grin on his face as he shook his head at me clearly trying to contain his laughter at me.

Giving him one last glare I made my way over to the living room and found myself a seat as far away as possible from the pixie. I knew if I were to get through this I would need to have a clear head and I also knew that sitting anywhere near that temptress would no doubt turn me into a mindless zombie.

I made myself comfortable before taking a not needed breath and then looked at Carlisle before speaking, "Tell me you're story Carlisle."

"Well Bella this is my family," he spoke and I could see his face just light up with pure happiness as he spoke that word, _family. _"You know Esme," he smiled as he wrapped his arm around his wife before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to the Esme's temple. I watched as husband and wife stared at each other with such love and happiness. They may not have spoken but those golden eyes were always ones to speak a thousand words without ever really saying anything at all.

Turning back to me I could see a little sadness seep into his bright golden eyes as he continued, "After we separated ourselves from you, me and Esme traveled a lot. We went all across the world living among humans peacefully. About 200 years back we came across Edward," he nodded towards bed head. I followed his gaze to see Edward staring directly back at me his golden eyes staring at me suspiciously. I gazed at him for a little bit sizing the vampire up before turning back to Carlisle.

"He was dying in a hospital bed when Esme and I found him," spoke Carlisle softly. "I know all those years ago that I swore to never turn a human being after Esme was changed but I couldn't stand the thought of this young man dying…" he said struggling with the words.

"You changed him," I said helping him out.

"It was selfish of me I know," whispered Carlisle softly. "Me and Esme longed for a child of our own and then we stumbled across this young man who was being taken out of this world far too early and so…"

"I understand Carlisle," I whispered nodding.

Esme rubbed her husband's back reassuringly before Carlisle began to speak again. "Edward is the only human that I have ever changed. Me and Esme helped him through his new born years and taught him to suppress his urges and for 50 years we traveled the world to feeding off animals…" he paused to watch my face turn into a complete grimace at the idea of feeding off the god's beloved creatures.

Carlisle knew my opinion on feeding off animals as he gave me an apologetic shrug before continuing his story. "We were in Australia when we came across Emmett and Rosalie," he stopped to nod to the two vampires that were currently wrapped around each other on my love seat.

"They were not newborns but when we met them but they were feeding off humans," he paused as we all watched grief and pain filter across Emmett and Rosalie's face. "We spoke to them about how we live and they gladly decided to join us and our way of life," he smiled as he winked in the direction of Emmett and Rosalie.

"About 10 years later we were in Italy and came across…"

"ME!" shouted the pixie giggling from the side of the room raising her hand up in the air as if she were answering a question.

Carlisle let out a chuckle staring at the pixie before continuing, "Yes we came across Alice…"

Alice…that was the beautiful woman's name, finally a name. Carlisle continued to speak about Alice but I was currently lost in my own world as I kept repeating that name over and over again in my mind. Well, that was before I heard something make my whole world stop on a dime.

"Aro had her…"

"ARO!" I hissed. My voice turning cold and furious as Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett looked at me with wide eyes as my whole demeanor changed from calm to pissed within a matter of seconds.

Carlisle was not surprised once so ever at my demeanor change as he gave me few seconds to calm down before speaking but Alice beat him to it...

"You see," she started her sweet voice calming me only slightly, "my senior year English class took a field trip to this very exclusive museum in Italy. Only the highest members of society are allowed to enter it. So you can see how my English teacher jumped for joy at the proposition of taking her students there. So all 25 of us entered this huge building fully expecting to see the most glorious things imaginable. What we were not prepared for however was to be lead directly into the feeding chamber of the Volturi only to be surrounded by Aro and his minions."

She paused as another hiss escaped my lips, this one laced with more death then the previous causing all the vampires in the room to shake as if a chill rain up their spine, even Carlisle and Esme were affected.

"We were slaughtered on the spot," Alice spoke her usually cheery voice was now full of sadness. "I watched helplessly as my friends, teachers and even my twin brother Adam were getting their throats ripped out. I am almost certain that if I had the ability to sleep that my dreams would be haunted by their screams. "

I didn't know how much of this story I could take. Every time I see even a smidge of sadness reach her eyes or even a slight twitch of her lips form into a frown I feel inclined to run over and gather her in my arms and protect her from everything and everyone.

"So there I am standing in the middle of a room filled with the bloody bodies," she spoke, "I was literally shaking with fear then a voice spoke to me. It was Aro…apparently he saw that I would make a powerful vampire and most importantly I would have a gift of seeing the future. He saved me from being lunch and turned me himself thinking I would be the perfect mate for him…"

That was the final straw. Aro, a man that I despised more than anything in the world was the one to turn my Alice. He hurt her…and not only that he was going to mate with her! My eyes shut tightly as my body started to shake with anger. Finally they flashed open and my mind was made up.

Aro would die for this.

Turning my head towards Carlisle I watched in slow motion as realization began to filter across his face as he stared at me.

Closing my eyes I pictured the Volturi chamber room and prepared my body to teleport there. I was milliseconds from teleporting before I felt what seemed like a mach truck smash into me sending me through the wall of my cabin directly into the library to smash the shelves.

I opened my eyes to see a dangerous looking Carlisle pinning my body down to the ground with his as he growled loudly at me.

"Don't you even think about it!" he roared.

My eyes narrowed at him. How dare he!

"You have 2 seconds to get off me Carlisle before I rip off your arms and beat you with them!" I roared at him. I would never kill my brother but the anger rolling off me right now I don't think I could stop myself from seriously injuring him.

"You are being irrational!" growled Carlisle his teeth snapping at me menacingly.

"I am growing tired of this Carlisle and your 2 seconds are up," and with that I pushed him off of me and attacked.

Carlisle knew he was fighting a losing battle so he quickly hollered for help as soon as he could.

"Esme, Edward, Emmet and Rosalie help me hold her down!" he growled. "Jasper send as much calming emotion as you can at her."

I watched as Carlisle had me in a choke hold and all the vampires began to team up against me. Esme grabbed my left arm, Edward my right and Rosalie and Emmet gripped my legs in a tight hold. I struggled against them. Even with all of them I could still easily throw them off. I struggled and struggled.

"I am so sorry Bella for doing this but you leave me with no choice," Carlisle whispered in my ear. "Alice, grab a hold of her middle and don't let go until I tell you," he yelled.

I let out a menacing growl as the pixie was in front of me in a flash. How dare Carlisle use her against me. I am going to beat him into a bloody pulp when I get my hands free. I hissed at him but as soon as I did I felt the most amazing sensation of two small hands making their way around my back. My hiss was becoming dangerously close to becoming a moan as Alice wrapped her arms around my body as she looked me straight in the eyes.

Damn you Carlisle as my body instantly stilled. He knew I would not risk hurting Alice no matter how enraged I was. He knew I would not try and throw the others off and most importantly he knew I would never teleport Alice with me to that god for saken chamber with Aro.

Carlisle let me calm down for a few seconds before speaking, "Esme, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie you can let go now and Jasper you can stop. I believe we are okay now," he whispered before he too started to take his hands off neck.

I was frozen and he knew that. God I was so mad at him! Now I really wanted to inflict serious harm upon his body but only if I could get passed this amazing sensation that Alice was creating within me. She must have realized that I stalled only because she was holding me because her thumb was starting to make sweeping motion on my back sending chills up my spine.

My eyes shut tightly as I tried to stop myself from picking this little pixie up and throwing her over my shoulders and running off to my room to have my wicked way with her. Finally I felt my self reaching a comfortable point to open my eyes but as I opened them they were instantly sucked black eyes of Alice Cullen.

She was just as aroused as I was! I am I seeing things? Are her eyes really filled with that much lust and passion.

"What are you," she whispered up to me her brows drawn together as you could clearly see past her arousal that she was intrigued and confused as well.

I look down at her speechless…what do you say to that? I turn to my brother hoping he will help me out here. I was relieved to see him nod towards me before taking a step forward and placing a hand on Alice shoulder's.

"Alice," he spoke softly. "Have you ever heard of the Legend of the Ancient Three?"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of the Ancient Three**

_BeForeverYoung_

Chapter 4:

* * *

"Of course I have Carlisle I may be young but I was living with Aro…"

I couldn't help another loud growl from vibrating but was silenced very quickly when Alice ran her fingers down my spine and almost instantaneous I was quieted.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," she paused to stare at me raising a beautifully sculpted black eyebrow up in amusement before turning back to Carlisle, "of course I know that silly legend…every vampire should."

"I don't," interrupted the new born named Jasper as he eyes darted around looking at his family's faces to see that he was the only one with no knowledge of this legend.

"That is because you were just recently turned Jasper," spoke Esme softly giving him a little reassurance that it was okay that he didn't know the legend. Esme then turned to Carlisle as she gave him the most unusual look. I couldn't help myself as I read her thoughts. I discovered instantly that she was wondering if this was finally the moment that Carlisle was going to become truthful with his family. She tried for years to convince him that their children were mature vampires and could handle this information. But Carlisle was Carlisle and he didn't want anything to jeopardize his family well being especially if it was related to him.

I watched as Carlisle shoulders seemed to sag down in defeat as he looked up with me uncertainty shining in those golden eyes.

I gave him a reassuring nod and he sighed.

"We should take this back to living room then I suppose," he spoke softly indicating to his family to make there through the gaping hole that was now in the wall.

I watched as one by one the vampires started filtering back into the living room. I of course was unable to move at that moment because my little angel has yet to release me from her hold. A hold that from a strangers view point I could easily break with my strength but to me it was unbreakable. It was as if my whole body was frozen in one spot just by her touch.

Many seconds passed by and Alice was showing no sign of moving, in fact her grip was actually tightening as it pulled her tiny but firm little body against mine. I literally had to swallow a moan of ecstasy as I felt her breast graze up against mine. Sweet mother of god…what was she doing to me?

"Alice…" I choked out my hands reaching out and gripped her by the forearms stopping the little temptress from doing anything else because I was for certain that one more graze of her body against mine would be the end of me.

"Yes…Bella?" she whispered to me her eyes never leaving mine as her hands were making their way across my back to land directly on my hips.

My black eyes narrowed down at her as I tried to shut off the sensations that were flowing through me, "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into pixie," I growled at her not deadly but rather warning her that she was not realizing how close she was to be ravished right up against the bookshelves with her family just feet away.

Alice just smirked at me as I watched her begin to lean towards me. Ohh…sweet mother of god she is going to kiss me! Closing my eyes the only thought on my mind was not the feel of her lips, or the wonderment of the noises I could get to come from her or even what her no doubt beautiful body looked like but rather…I hope Carlisle had his ears plugged because this was going to hurt him.

I could feel her lips coming closer and closer to mine and then…

"Isabella don't you dare!" roared a voice from the other room which caused Alice to snap her head back from the almost kiss…holy shit! I jumped back out of Alice is arms staring at her with wide eyes. I almost kissed her! I almost stole her whole life away without her knowing it. Turning my eyes to the voice who stopped us I seen Carlisle looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"I am sorry," I said quickly, " I thought I could control myself but the pull is like nothing I have ever felt before…it is so strong."

Carlisle eyes seemed to soften slightly at my words. "I know the pull is strong Bella, have you forgotten what I went through all those years ago?" he asked.

I smirked as the memory hit my brain automatically as he said that, "Yes dear brother I do," I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of a Carlisle when he found his mate Esme. 'The Pull' is what we called it all those years ago affected Carlisle greatly when he first met Esme. Me and Aro watched as Carlisle became the exact opposite of the man he was. The pull changed him, he became very possessive. If Esme even looked at another man I was forced to restrain Carlisle from killing them. His temper rivaled Aro's, which usually ended with those two at each other's throat which resulted once again with me restraining him.

The name The Pull stuck with the vampire culture to this day. In fact to experience The Pull was a monumental point in a vampires life. It happens when a vampire comes across their sole mate then the pull starts to take effect. When discovering their sole mate a vampire begins to lose control of themselves. They are drawn to their sole mate like a moth to a flame but most importantly they will not stop till they have them. They will continue and continue to fight for their mate until they are bonded with a kiss.

I have seen many bonding's through my years but Carlisle and Esme's was a spectacle to behold. When Carlisle finally grew a pair and kissed Esme they were engulfed in a bright white light.

I watched Carlisle give me a mock glare at my chuckle at his expense. "You are far from being a ray of sunshine right now Bella," he mocked. "Now if you and Alice could please come into the living room, we have much to discuss."

Without even looking back at Alice I began to walk with Carlisle. I did not want to find myself stuck in a room alone with her again. I was lucky that Carlisle was there to stop that kiss that could have bonded Alice to me for life before she knew what she was getting into.

I heard Alice's light footsteps following behind me as we finally made our way to the living room where the rest of Carlisle family was waiting patiently for us. I sat myself on the couch with Carlisle and Esme and watched as Alice went and joined her brothers and sisters.

There was a dreary silence that filtered through the room as the younger vampires waited patiently for someone to speak and the older vampires seemed to fight to find words to start.

A deep not needed sigh from Carlisle however broke the silence as he started to speak, "Me and your mother have not been entirely truthful about our past," he spoke softly as he stared at his children.

"The day I turned Edward, Esme and I decided that to protect him and anyone else that joined our family by lying about our past," he looked at his family sadly.

"Protect us from what," Edward spoke up confusion evident in his voice. As he looked around he found confusion on everyone's face as the stared at their adoptive parents.

Carlisle let out another sigh before Esme reached over and grabbed his hand squeezing it reassuringly before he spoke, "Many things," he started softly, "me and your mother are not 300 years old like we said we are…we are actually around 3,000 thousand years old…"

"3000!" yelled Emmett obviously shocked.

"Well I am about 2,712 years old," said Esme with a small smile obviously trying make her age sound easier for her children, "but your father is 3,000 years old."

"That is impossible," stated Rosalie obviously not believing her parents, "Aro is the oldest vampire and it is said that he is only 2,000 years old."

"Aro is 3,000 years old," I finally spoke up and almost flinched as every eye in the room turned to me.

"And how would you know?" hissed Rosalie obviously not liking me one bit.

"Because last time I checked we shared the same birthday," I spoke calmly.

"I am so confused," spoke Jasper running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Carlisle just say it," Esme demanded obviously seeing this conversation was not reaching where she wanted it to go.

"Aro and I are brothers," spoke Carlilse softly, "we are the oldest vampires that walk this earth but most of all we were the first as well."

"You are the Carlisle from the legend of the ancient three!" gasped Rosalie in shock.

"Yes I am and so is Aro," nodded Carlisle.

The room was engulfed into silence once again as everyone took in the information. But I knew it wouldn't end there. All of the young vampires were obviously trying to take in the information and you could clearly see they were dead to the world as their mind tried to process all that was thrown at of, atleast all of them were but Alice. She was staring at me with those beautiful golden eyes.

"The legend of three means that there are three of the first vampries not just two," said Alice her eyes never leaving mine, "according to legend the third vampire was a woman, a beautiful woman whose blue eyes could put the fear of death into your mind with just one glare. She was the most powerful vampire to ever walk this earth and if still alive is the rightful ruler of the vampires…Isabella was her name."

"You are that Isabella aren't' you," spoke Alice softly.

* * *

**I hear a lot of people asking for a Alice's POV. What do you guys think? Keep it Bella's POV or mix it up with Alice too?  
**

**Hope you enjoyed it! I loved the reviews! Keep it going!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Legend of the Ancient Three**

_BeForeverYoung_

Chapter 5

_

* * *

_

I couldn't help but be proud of the fact that my little pixie was smart. I believe it would have the others at least a couple more minutes to put all the facts together that pointed to me but not my Alice. She caught on instantly. She was an observant little thing.

"I am," I spoke softly my eyes never leaving her as I spoke.

I watched as her eyes widened just slightly at my words. Apparently she was not 100% certain that she was right. The room stilled as the remaining young vampires began to process this information. I watched as Alice opened her perfect little mouth to ask a question but was interrupted quickly by Rosalie.

"Let me get this straight," said Rosalie staring at me critically, "Aro, Carlisle and you are siblings?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"And you are the same Aro, Carliisle and Isabella from the legend making you the first vampires?" she asked. I noticed her voice began to get higher.

"That is correct," I answered again knowing that this was a lot to process.

Rosalie opener her mouth to no doubt as another question but was quickly interrupted by her mate, Emmett booming voice.

"Can you really throw fire!" he practically yelled his eyes wide as he stared at me.

"Yes," I nodded smirking at him as I brought my hand up and snapped my fingers as a small blue flame filtered on top of my thumb. I snapped my fingers again and it was quickly extinguished, "among other things as well," I chuckled at his wide eyed expression.

"That is sooo cool" whined Emmett obviously envious of that little power, "what else can you do?"

"I can do almost anything except a few things," I replied cryptically, "When Aro, Carlisle and I were born we were each were granted different gifts."

I looked to Carlisle making sure it was okay to reveal his power before actually making it known. I was given a quick nod and I could instantly see his shoulders begin to relax. He was clearly happy that I was the one explaining all of this.

"I believe that when the gods first created us they gave us each a purpose. When the humans betrayed the gods they were punished by turning us into their worst nightmare but I believe we still kept our gifts that were intended to us before the change."

"Aro was blessed with many gifts all revolving around one thing," I paused slightly to make a eye contact with Carlisle, "and that was power. Not the kind of power like strength or speed but rather his gifts gave him means to rule. He is able to control others minds using them to do his bidding. He is able to see the memories of anyone he touches which allows him further control over. He was blessed with strategy making him almost impossible to beat. Aro is able to predict and counter attack anything that his enemy may do. He also is able see openings in ones defense almost instantly take advantage of it."

As I thought of Aro's last power I couldn't help the slight chill that ran down my spine. Even though me and Carlisle were immune to this power it didn't mean we have not witnessed it.

"But his greatest power, one of which only a select few know of is that Aro is able take ones soul with just a slight touch of his hand. Humans, animals even vampires, Aro is able to rip the soul from their bodies leaving whomever he touched a lifeless shell."

I watched silently as every vampire in the room visibly shivered at the thought of having their souls ripped from their bodies.

"Carlisle," I continued, "was blessed with many gifts all revolving around love."

I smirked at Carlisle and I knew at that moment if a vampire were capable of blushing Carlisle would be pink right now. Carlisle although his powers were great always felt envious of his siblings wishing his gifts were better. Also the fact that he was a male, a very powerful one at that to be blessed with such a girly gift was quite the ego basher for Carlisle. Aro in particular never let him live it down.

"He is able to control the emotions of other," I smiled fondly at Carlisle as I spoke to him. "He has is blessed with healing powers. He can heal anything from a slight bruise on the elbow to internal bleeding," I watched out of the corner of my eye as Edward seemed to perk up at this fact.

I didn't need to hear his thoughts to know what he was thinking, _"If Carlisle could heal then why did he have to turn me to save me."_

"Unfortunately however," I was now looking at Edward as I spoke, "Carlisle was never able to cure any virus or disease which always seemed to irate him immensely."

I watched as Edward instantly relaxed before continuing, "Carlisle greatest gift however was the fact that he could see people's soul mates. He explained it to me one time but that was a long time ago and I don't want my memory to get anything incorrect," I smirked as I watched Carlisle narrow his eyes at me. He knew that I remember perfectly how is power worked but I was rather pushing him into explaining his powers himself.

"Fine Isabella," he practically pouted as he stared at me, "as she said I am able to see soul mates. Like for example as I stare at Rosalie I see something that others can't. Around her left wrist is a band of lettering tattooed in black. Over the years I have come to deduce that these are the names of that persons soul mates," he was staring at Rosalie's wrist for a few seconds before continuing, "Rosalie's for example reads Emmett O' Leary and on Emmett's wrist it reads Rosalie Hale."

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Alice eyes widened with glee at the proposition of finding the name of her soul mate.

"Carlilse…" I whispered furiously nodding towards Alice shaking my head back and forth. My actions were way too fast for the other vampires besides Carlisle to pick up and Esme caught a bit of it.

"Please don't tell her," I whispered.

Carlisle gave me a lighting quick nod before turning his head to stare at Alice who currently had her mouth open with the dreaded question that I did not want answered my Carlisle, "whose name is on my wrist?"

Luckily Carlisle interrupted her quickly, "And before any of you ask I will not tell you who your soul mates are," he spoke sternly and I couldn't help but jump for joy in the inside that my big brother would always have my back. "Finding your soul mate is something that should be done on your own."

My little happy dance on the inside however was short lived as my eyes fell on Alice. Her eyes face went from a look of pure happiness and delight to one of sorrow and hurt. I watched as Alice began to stare at her left wrist tracing it with her right hand in longing. Her golden eyes practically shined of sadness. I wanted to run over to her and gather her in my arms and wipe that look of her face but I knew I couldn't.

Thankfully I saw Esme get up and practically flash over to her daughter enveloping her into a hug as she rubbed Alice's back soothingly.

I could feel a growl making its way up my throat at the way another woman was holding my Alice but I quickly swallowed it knowing that Esme was deeply in love with Carlilse and also that she was Alice's mother.

"Alice sweetheart you will find your mate someday," whispered Esme softly into Alice's ear.

My beautiful little pixie started to shake and I was certain that if she were capable of crying she would be in absolute tears. It was pure torture to watch her become so broken.

"I know mom I just have been alone for so long," I listened to Alice's choked up voice.

This I couldn't help but perk my ears up too. What was she like 50 years old?

"How old are you?" I couldn't help but ask.

My unbeating heart actually hurt a little as Alice brought her pain filled eyes up to meet mine.

"I am 200," whispered Alice, "200 long mateless years."

I couldn't help it I snorted at her statement. 200 years? That was nothing compared to my wait.

Alice looked at me in confusion before she spoke, "what is so funny about being without your mate for 200 years?" she hissed at me. I could feel the anger rolling off my pixie and I couldn't help but smirk at her feistiness.

I quickly wiped the smirk off my face when her eyes began to narrow into a glare at me. I realized that she thought I was mocking her and instantly began trying to prove to her I was not.

"Nothing," I spoke quickly, "200 years is a very long time," I said trying to sound understandingly. "I too have waited a very long time for my mate. I understand the longing and loneliness that consumes you when without a mate." I stared into Alice's golden eyes trying to convey to her that I understand completely what she was going though.

"Where is your mate? Is he here?" asked Edward finally looking around the house as if he were expecting a man to come walking down the stairs.

"_She_," I put a rather large emphasis on that word, "is somewhere out there in the world waiting for me."

"You have no mate!" squeaked Alice out in surprise.

"She?" questioned Edward thoroughly confused.

"No I have no mate," I turned my head to Alice, "I do know her name though since Carlisle told me all those years ago before he vowed to stop telling people their soul mates."

I then turned my head to Edward, "Yes she is a female," I quirked an amused eyebrow at him, "I would be thoroughly disappointed if after waiting 3,000 years for me to find my mate and come find that she is in fact a man."

"So you are gay?" questioned Edward and I watched as disgust was evident on his face at the idea of me being gay.

What was he talking about?

"Gay?" I asked. I have never heard this term before and why is it associated with me?

"He means you are attracted to the same sex as yourself," spoke up Alice staring at me intently.

"Ohh…" I laughed finally understanding, "of course I am."

Another bout of silence filtered though the room. I am now very confused. What was the big deal? The silence was short lived however as Edward interrupted it with a gagging noise.

"That is disgusting," he said spitefully his nose wrinkling up in disgust.

"Edward Cullen!" yelled Esme quite loudly her eyes narrowing at her son, "Me and Carlisle raised you better than that. Apologize to Bella this instant!" she ordered in a very strict motherly tone.

"But why?" Edward whined realizing by the look on her mother's face that she was serious.

"Esme it is quite alright he doesn't need to apologize to me," I spoke softly looking at Esme lovingly showing her that his words did not affect me at all. "He is young and naïve."

"I am not young nor am I naive! It is disgusting, it is not normal. Normal is man and woman together. Not female and female. It is an abomination if you ask me. In my day we would string you up in a tree for even thinking about that sort of thing" spoke Edward staring at me with hate filled eyes. "Don't know why we ever stop…."

Within a flash Edward was pinned up against the wall his body breaking though the plastering in my wall leaving a perfect outline of his form.

I watched as if in slow motion the shock filtered into Edwards's eyes as he stared down at the person holding him up against the wall. His own father Carlisle was staring at him with very dangerous black eyes. Carlisle let out a menacing growl into Edwards face which was so loud that some books actually fell off the bookshelves.

"Apologize!" he roared his body actually shaking with suppressed anger.

"Carlisle," chocked out Edward his hands clawing frantically at the clawing at the vice grip currently wrapped around his neck, "what are you doing…" he pleaded with his father.

"Apologize," hissed our Carlisle again.

I watched Edward frantically search his family for any help but his siblings who all were currently in shock at their usually calm and collected fathers display and his mother, Esme was currently finding something very interesting outside the patio window totally ignoring the situation.

Carlisle was growing impatient with this son. Carlisle picked Edward off the wall and then smashed him back into it with more power this time. Edward was now almost clean through the 2 foot wall.

Carlisle reached up and grabbed with his free hand to firmly grasp Edward by the chin forcing his sons face to look at me.

"Look at her," hissed Carlisle in his ear, "that my son is my sister. She is my other half. That woman has saved my life countless times and has sacrificed more for me and Esme then you can even fathom. She is literally my blood and I will not stand for any disrespect towards her at all."

Carlisle pulled his face away from Edward ear to look into the terrified face of his son, " so I will ask you one more time son, apologize to my sister," he paused to stare menacingly at his song, "or you can go pack up your things and leave this family until you realize what you have done."

The room was scary silent as young vampires still stared at their adoptive father in shock and Esme who now was watching the scene with a passive face.

"I am sorry," chocked out softly the words of Edward Cullen.

"What was that I couldn't hear you," growled Carlisle.

"I am sorry Bella," said Edward in a stronger voice as he stared at me with frightened golden eyes.

"Apology accepted," I said smiling at him brightly. Turning my head to make eye contact with Carlisle I spoke, "Carlisle dear brother of mine set the boy down, you have made your point."

I stood up and flashed over to him prying his ice grip off of his son. When Edward was free the boy had moved quickly to his seat with his siblings his eyes still frantic.

Setting a comforting hand on his forearm of Carlisle I spoke, "now big brother we must talk about the damages you have done to my beloved house. To think I was worried about your children to be the ones wreaking havoc."

* * *

**After a long debate with myself I have decided to just stick with a Bella POV. I am sorry to all of you who wanted some Alice POV. But I greatly apprceiate the feedback on my question.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Legend of the Ancient Three**

_BeForeverYoung_

Chapter 6:

* * *

We left the "children" as Esme and Carlisle called them in the living room. They still seemed to be in a state of shock after witnessing how truly frightening Carlisle can actually be when angered. Now Esme, Carlisle and I were sitting in my study which was just off the library. It was a nice little room where I rarely spent any time in but since my library had a gaping hole in it this would have to do.

"Where have you been Bella?" spoke Carlisle as soon as I shut the door.

I sighed instantly as I saw my brothers face as he spoke. Carlisle always wore his heart on his sleeve. His emotions were always written clearly on his face and in his body language. And I didn't need to be a mind reader to see that my brother was deeply hurt. His shoulders were slouched as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. His mouth was creased into a deep frown but the dead giveaway was his eyes. His usual golden eyes, which always shined brightly, were now dull, almost fading to a brown color.

The legend as it is told is not entirely accurate the last time I heard it. I don't know if it has changed since then but from what I heard…was that Aro, Carlisle and I split because of Esme. Which is true, we did split but only for a few years. We actually met back up again. Carlisle being the forgiving and loving person that he is actually tracked down Aro and begged his brother to come back to the family. Surprisingly Aro actually came back with his "guards" as he called them and for another 50 years we traveled the world together.

But as I warned Carlisle time and time again Aro would cause trouble and sure enough he did. I never really trusted my eldest brother like Carlisle did and for a good reason too. I could see through Aro's front he put on for Carlisle but I ignored it for Carlisle sake and that was a mistake that almost cost me and my families' life.

Aro and his newly turned minions cornered me one day on my hunt in the woods. Marcus the first one Aro turned and his right hand man and then his left hand man and second turned by Aro, Caius. Then there was Sulpicia who was helplessly in love with Aro but my brother being the total idiot that he was wanted someone more powerful by his side. Power over love always for Aro. Then there was Didyme and Athenodora I heard those bimbo's married Marcus and Caius. Then of course who could forget Aro's little pet Jane. There was something very wrong with the girl when she was human and it only got worse as a vampire.

There they were the first 6 members of the Volturi. All of them were very powerful vampires and they all had me surrounded that day. They attacked me ruthlessly while Aro watched from the sidelines with that twisted little smirk he wore on his face when he was witnessing death or pain. Ohh…how I loved watching that smirk turn into a snarl as he watched his precious 6 fail and practically die at my hand. I had my hands wrapped around Jane's neck ready to rip her head off when Aro finally stepped in.

I can still remember his words to this day,

_"Isabella dear," he hissed his words laced with pure venom, "you sister are too powerful for your own good."_

_"For your good you mean, brother" I growled at him._

_His eyes narrowed at me dangerously and I could tell he was losing patience with me, "Yes Bella you were always a smart one. You know I cannot allow you to live Bella but you and I both know cannot kill, yet of course. So I am going to offer you a deal Bella dear."_

_"I will not make a deal with the devil himself Aro," I hissed at him as I crouched down low ready to kill everyone one of his guard._

_"Ahh…that is where you are wrong sister," he smiled, "you see I have found your weakness." He paused as he watched the confusion no doubt enter my mind. "You see Bella even though my guard cannot defeat you they can certainly keep you busy for a good 10 minutes I believe," he smirked as realization drew in my face as what he was getting at, " and I believe 10 minutes gives me just enough time to suck the soul out of Esme's body and then rip our lovely brother limb from limb."_

That is the day that changed my life forever. But I guess that is what you get for making a deal with the devil. So now as I stared into the confused and saddened eyes of my brother I knew I officially I had to come clean.

Knowing we weren't the only vampires in the house and this conversation could be easily heard by the rest I instantly threw up a shield around the room blocking off the sound of our voices to any eavesdroppers.

"I was hiding Carlisle," I answered his question quietly before continuing, "Aro tried to kill me with his minion army I knew that he would never stop. He knew he could not kill me but he did know that he could kill you and Esme."

I stopped when I heard Esme gasp with surprise and Carlisle growl slightly at the thought of Aro attacking me and threatening Esme.

"You know how much I love you," I whispered staring at them my eyes glistening with tears that would never be shed. "And I refuse to endanger the people I love over this war I have with Aro."

"What did you do Bella," said Esme softly.

"I swore to Aro that he would never see my face again as long as he never laid a hand on you and Esme," I spoke softly.

Silence.

"That explains it then…" whispered Carlisle as he stared out the window his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Explains what sweetheart," asked Esme softly as she flashed over to her husband wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I have always wondered why Aro has left our coven alone," he spoke softly pain evident in his voice, "It is common knowledge that a gathering of over 4 vampires under one roof was considered an army against the Volturi and is punishable by death. But Aro and his guard have always left us alone. I always thought it was because I was his brother. I wanted to believe that deep down he really did care. But now I understand why. He has only let us live not because of love but because of the fear. Fear of what Bella would do to him if he harmed us."

"I would kill him and anyone who stood in my way," I growled protectively.

"I know that Bella," spoke Carlisle softly as he turned away from the window to stare at me. "Violence and death surrounds you sister. I can feel it. The shame, anger, hate and sadness is deep within that unbeating heart of yours."

My hardened stare that I wore previously now softened at my brothers words. "I am fine brother," I tried to put as much confidence in my voice as I could, "I am a fighter, you know that."

"I do Bella," nodded Carlisle, "but where is the happiness or love? You cannot expect to live entirely just off of hate."

"Carlisle my brother," I spoke softly as I walked at a human pace towards him, "My love for you and Esme is the only thing I live for. My love for you and the need to protect you is all I need." I finally reached him and set a comforting hand on his forearm.

Carlisle eyes flickered down to my hand and then back to my face, "but what about the other love Bella? What about your mate?"

Hurt instantly engulfed my body as I retracted my arm back from Carlisle forearm quickly as if I was burned by the mere touch of him, "why do you always have to bring her up Carlisle?" I asked as I turned my back to him hiding my pained expression. "I have searched everywhere for thousands of years for her only to be let down time and time again. I have finally come to terms with the fact that I am not destined to have a mate but you go off and bring her up again and again…

"Bella…" tried Carlisle quickly.

"And what the heck is up with that pixie out there," I continued to rant and ignore my brother, "she is not my mate so why I am being pulled towards her…"

"Bella I found her," yelled Carlisle loud enough to break me from my rant. My eyes couldn't help but snap open in shock at his words.

"What did you just say," I spoke softly really not believing what he just told me.

"I found your mate Bella," spoke Carlisle staring at me intently no doubt waiting for me to explode.

"You what?" I yelled and just like he predicted no doubt I began to freak out.

"I found her, " he whispered Carlisle staring at me with nothing my honesty in his eyes.

"You found Mary?" I all but shouted at him.

"Sort of," said Carlisle instantly raising his hands up in surrender as I growled at him.

"How can you sort of find my mate," I growled at him as I started to march towards him.

Carlisle eyes went wide as he saw me stalk towards him.

"No Bella let me finish…" he tried to calm me down but I already had my hand wrapped tightly around his throat but not hard enough to cause him harm. I lifted my brother off the floor glaring at him.

"Tell me where she is Carlisle," I hissed at him, "tell me where Mary Alice Brandon is."

I watched as Carlisle opened his mouth to no doubt respond but was interrupted by a loud schreeching noise outside the door as I very angry pixie came stalking through the door.

"That's it who called me Mary in here!" yelled the pixie. "You guys know I hate that name!" She began to glare at everyone in the room until she noticed my no doubt shocked face and her eyes went from anger to confusion.

"What in the hell if going on in here?" she shouted.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay readers I am warning your right now before you get excited...this chapter is short. Sorry :) I want you all to know that I am trying very hard to continue with this story. I am getting the greatest reviews from you all and I love reading them. I would love to say that I can update this story every week or every two weeks at that but unfortunately for me it just isn't possible. I am a senior in college and I work a full time job, so I am very busy person. But I do promise you this...no matter how far apart my updates are, I am trying to write another chapter...and I am not giving up on this story. Well Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Legend of the Ancient Three**

_BeForeverYoung_

Chapter 7

* * *

It only took my brain a few seconds to process this new information. Alice was Mary. Mary was Alice. My mate was in this room. My mate was standing within 10 feet of me. My mate that I had searched for all my life was right next to me for the past hour…

A growl erupted from my throat as my eyes narrowed in on my terrified brother who was still being held up in the air by me. "She was here the whole entire time and you didn't tell me!" I roared at me.

"Now Bella I was going to tell you…" tried Carlisle.

"You used her against me when I tried to teleport to Aro," I hissed at Carlisle as slammed him into the wall. "You put her in danger! You knew she was my mate and you put her into a situation where I could have easily killed her!"

"She is your mate Bella," choked our Carlisle as my grip on his throat was starting to affect his vocal cords, "you would not have hurt her."

"I could have!" I growled at him as I pulled his face as close as possible to mine without touching, "how would you feel if I used Esme to distract you when your anger gets out of control dear brother."

Carlisle eyes widened at slightly at my words and then his eyes instantly arrowed, "you stay away from Esme, Bella," he hissed.

"No I don't think I will," I spat at him, "In fact I think I will enrage you so much that you are practically shaking and all you see is red. I will push you until that monster that you keep buried so deep down under your cool collected skin comes out and then I will just throw Esme at you. So then you can see how it feels to have your mate put in danger not by someone else but by your own hands…"

"I will kill you Bella if you lay one hand on Esme," he roared at me as he reached out and grasped my throat.

Soon Carlisle feet were on the ground and we both had hand wrapped around each other's throat glaring and growling loudly.

I could hear Alice yelling at Esme in the background, "Esme do something! They are going to kill each other!"

In lighting quick speed I looked to my left to see Esme sitting comfortably on my couch currently reading a book she must have snatched of my small book shelf. I couldn't help but feel my lips turn into just a little smirk at Esme's apparent lack concern for what was going on just a few feet away from her.

"Alice just come over here and sit down," said Esme patting the open seat next to her not even looking up from her book, "when Carlisle and Bella decide to stop acting like newborns we will give them our attention but until then just sit down and ignore them."

"But Esme…" I heard Alice start as she walked over and sat next to her.

"Ignore them Alice," interrupted Esme, "when my dear husband and sister-in-law decide they want to start acting like the 3,000 year old vampires that they are instead of hormonal newborn vampires who have no sense of control then we will talk to them…"

Carlisle and I instantly stopped snarling at each other at Esme's words. It took a few moments as we stared at one another in shock. And just like clockwork our eyes narrowed and we both whipped our heads to stare at Esme.

"Did you just call me a hormonal newborn," growled out Carlisle and I together at the seeming oblivious Esme who was still acting as if the book she was reading was the greatest book in the world.

But as our words met Esme's ear her head snapped up from the book as stared at us for a moment before narrowing her eyes at Carlisle, "Did you just growl at me Carlisle Cullen?" she hissed at her husband.

I turned my head to see Carlisle's eyes widened as he stared at his now enraged wife. I felt his hands start to leave my throat and I followed as we both turned to see Esme start to get up and walk over to us at a human pace glaring daggers at both of us the whole time.

"You two are not animals," she whispered softly at us, "so stop acting like it."

Me and Carlisle watched as her hands soon found their way to her hips as she set her eyes on her husband who was now looking quite like a deer caught in a headlight.

"You're in for it now Carlisle," I whispered to Carlisle, "her hands are on her hips. You know what that means. I haven't seen the hands on the hip since you threw that human man 100 yards just for looking at Esme, when was that like 2,000 years ago?"

"You felt the lust coming off that man as much as I did Bella…" whispered Carlisle trying to defend himself but he was soon interrupted by his enraged wife.

"Carlisle Cullen Volturi if you ever growl at me again I swear to the gods that you will not touch me for a 100 years and the only action you will receive for those years will come from your right hand! Do you understand me?" she yelled at him.

"Yes honey," said Carlisle quickly.

"Whipped…" I couldn't help but whisper out the corner of my mouth just to get one last dig at my brother.

My whisper must have not been quiet enough because in a flash Esme's glare found their next target, me, "and don't even get me started on you Isabella Swan Volturi" yelled Esme pointing her finger at me. "You are not only the most powerful vampire alive right now but you are also 3,000 years old and you act like this?"

Even though I was older and more powerful than Esme whenever she yelled at me like this I couldn't help but feeling like a child being scolded.

"You are like a sister to me and don't get me wrong but I say this with the uttermost love but…" she paused and I watched slowly as her eyes turn black and her lips pull back in a suppressed snarl, "if you ever threaten my mate again you will have to deal with me, you understand me?"

I stood there frozen for a second not by the threat of from Esme but rather the fact that Esme almost snarled at me. A smirk made its way across my face. Snarled….and….Esme. Those were two words that I would have never in my wildest dreams thought would be together. I kinda like it…

I look over at Alice to see her staring at Esme with this wide unbelieving look. Looks like I wasn't the only one shocked by Esme's outburst.

"Now that you two are finally acting your age and not your shoe size me and Carlisle will leave you and Alice to talk," said Esme smirking at me, "I am sure there is a lot you have to talk about."

"Come Carlisle," Esme practically commanded her husband as she gave him a withering glare. "You my dear husband have a lot of making up to do."

Me and Alice both watched as Carlisle eyes seemed to go from one of defeat and regret to lighting up like Christmas morning. The sexual arousal coming off of Esme and Carlisle literally had me gagging.

We watched as Carlisle practically pranced out of the room following his wife.

Alice who was watching the scene seemed to have just understood what was going on because her nose crinkled up in disgust, "are they gonna do what I think they are going to do?" she asked.

I smiled at her words and the fact that she looked so god damn cute. I smirked at her, "If you are asking if your so called parents are about to fuck like rabbits…then yes you are correct."

I was almost able to contain my laughter at the look of pure disgust and horror that made its way across Alice's face but I lost it when a booming voice from the second floor screeched.

"Langauge Bella!"

* * *

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Legend of the Ancient Three**

_BeForeverYoung_

Chapter 1

* * *

I smiled as I stared at the door in which my brother was just dragged out of by his horny wife.

"Bella..." said a voice which instantly gathered my attention away from the the door. I followed the direction of the voice and my eyes shot wide as they stared at my pixie standing on the other side of the room fidgeting and looking so damn cute.

Her voice was angelic. The way my name rolled off her tongue should be illegal. It should not be impossible for a 3,000 year old vampire to be turned into a puddle of goo. But alas it was, because here I was staring at my mate, the love of my life, the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen and all I could was just do that, stare and of course look like a complete idiot. I couldn't even talk and I was certain that if I was human I would not be able to breath either.

Alice sent me this shy smile and my unbeating heart tightened in my chest at the sight. She stared at me for sometime, her golden eyes boring into mine and then she took her bottom lip in between her teeth and nervously...

"Stop that," I croaked out using all the self control in my body not to launch myself at her and ravish her up against the wall.

"Stop what," mumbled Alice staring at me intently confusion held in the golden orbs but that damn lip...she was still chewing on it!

Using my speed I flashed over to her to land directly in front of her. I couldn't help but smile at the shocked look that was currently occupying her face. I was so close to her...so very close. She smelled amazing, what was that? A mixture of rain and flowers? Brining a shaky hand up at human speed I ran my thumb across her bottom lip effectively pulling it from in between her teeth.

"That," I whispered softly staring down at her intently my thumb still lightly grazing her bottom lip.

"Ohhh...," Alice whispered, "sorry..."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her apology. "It isn't your fault pixie," I laughed softly, "I can't seem to control my thoughts when you are doing that."

That brought a smile to Alice's face and I couldn't help but smile back. When was the last time I really smiled? Have I ever even came close the feeling of complete happiness I was getting just staring at Alice?

"I cannot believe you are in front of me right now," I whispered stroking back a strand of of silky black hair that feel in front of her eyes.

I watched as Alice smiled shyly up at me as she went to take her bottom lips between her lips again! She stopped however when I couldn't suppress the growl they escaped my lips as I fought against the carnal urge to claim her as my mate.

I watched as her eyes go wide as she no doubt stared into my arousal clouded black eyes and then realization seemed to filter across her face as she then realized the reason behind my growl.

"Oppps..." she giggled bringing her hand up to cover her lips. "I am so sorry...it is s nervous habit of mine, that I obviously can't control. I will have to work on that, I am so used to doing to because it usually stops by nervous rambling, which...I am doing right...now, god this is so embarrassing...and I can't seem to stop...I am sorry..."

"You are incredibly adorable you know that right?" I interrupted her smiling.

That seemed to stop her rambling as she stared up me smiling.

"You think I am adorable?" she spoke softly her golden orbs boring into mine and just like her teeth had a mind of it own they swiftly took her bottom lip in between them.

Within a flash I had her pinned up against the wall my teeth latching on to her bottom lip lightly as I pulled it from beneath her teeth.

"I find your rambling to be extremely adorable," I growled releasing her lip before leaning in my lips just hovering millimeters from hers.

"I think your eyes and your body are the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

I leaned forward my lips so close to hers.

"But when you chew on that lip...I find you to be so fucking sexy I can't seem to control my self," I growled my hands tangling themselves into her hair.

I could feel her small hands sneak their way around my waist pulling my hips into hers as she gave a moan of approval of the contact of our bodies. Our lips got closer and closer.

It was all to much at once. My inner animal was demanding to take her up against the wall effectively claiming her as my mate for life but at the same time the rational part of my brain knew this was not right.

Reaching down deep inside myself I gathered as much self control as possible and flung myself back from Alice as I crashed into the opposite wall on the other side of the room smashing my book case into pieces.

I looked up to see Alice staring at me with wide eyes as books continued to fall around me crashing into my shoulder and head before falling to the ground.

"Bella..."

I winced as heard the clear arousal in her voice and I once again struggled against my inner urges.

"Pixie...please...give me a second," I gasped out closing my eyes hoping that if I didn't stare at her it would help me reign in my urges.

I took stood there for a few more seconds just trying to find my center again before opening my eyes.

"You are my mate Bella," whispered Alice, her voice instantly opening my eyes. Her arousal coated voice was gone and now pain and sadness was could be clearly heard in every word as she stared at me her now golden brown eyes clouded with tears that could never be shed.

"You are my mate, the one person in my pitiful excuse of a life that is supposed to love me and you don't even want me," whispered Alice softly.

I have never had a beating heart, even when we were intended to be gods we were always meant to be immortal. I have seen humans die and on many occasions I have heard their heart beat faster and faster as they struggled to stay alive. I have never really felt any pain, so as over the years as I watched humans come and go, their hearts struggling to beat, their pained breathing, their aching chest, I always wondered what it would feel like to feel that pain, to feel heart ache, to feel that what a human felt.

But as Alice, my beautiful pixie, stared at me with those shimmering golden eyes, the area where I knew my heart was located at began ache.

How is this possible? I knew that many sole mates could feel each others emotions after they mated, but this, this burning sensation in my unbeating heart, this was unheard of.

Is this what heartache feels? Is this what I have hear read about in countless magazines and novels where humans constantly converse about broken hearts?

"Pixie how can you think that I don't want you," I whispered softly staring at her hoping my eyes conveyed to her that I was telling her this with the uttermost truth.

Taking in a large no needed breath I stared at Alice for a few seconds before speaking, "Alice, I have waited for this moment for almost 2,500 years, ever since Carlise and Esme first bonded, and trust me I would like nothing more than to claim you as my own and live for thousands of years worshipping the very ground you walk on...but...there are things pixie...things about me that you need to know."

I paused in my speech to take a cautionary step towards her, "I promised myself that if I ever found you I would first give you a chance to walk away from me and never look back..."

I watched as Alice opened her mouth to no doubt question me but I quickly interrupted her.

"Alice let me get this out okay," I said quickly silencing her. My cautionary steps towards her stopped as I put what I thought was a safe distance away from her.

"If you become my mate then you will constantly be in danger from Aro," I could help the hiss that escaped my lips at my brothers name. "I know my brother and if he gets word that I have finally found my mate then he will no doubt try and use you against me. I may be more powerful than my brother my his cruelty knows no bounds, as you are well aware of."

Taking a big risk I took another step towards Alice leaving a couple inches between us. Staring deep in her beautiful golden eyes I whispered, "If you become my mate then you are risking your life Alice. Everyday you will be in danger...

"I don't care..." started Alice.

"I knew you wouldn't," I smiled sadly at her, "but as my mate you have to understand that I would do anything to protect you but that also means sacrificing myself for you..."

A grow erupting from my little pixies throat interrupting me as her eyes turned back and her lips curled into a snarl.

I couldn't help but smirk at my pissed off little pixie...happy dancing Alice was cute but pissed off Alice was fucking hot as hell.

Wiping the smirk off my face I looked at her seriously, "even though I have searched for you my whole life...I refuse to put you at risk...I would rather not have you and alive than have you and die."

Bringing my hand up at a slow human pace I reached up brushed her dark spiky hair back from her eyes, "So you have a choice Alice dear, you can leave from this room and I will disappear and you will never see me again...or you can promise me right now, that you will always listen to me when a dangerous situation presents, when I tell you to run you run, when I tell you to look away you look away, and when I tell you to stop you stop. Do you understand what I am asking of you Alice? Can you promise me that?"

Something blurred in front of my eyes and before I knew it I felt the soft touch of a pair of lips on mine and instantly Alice and I were engulfed in bright blue light.

* * *

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Chapter long over due...but still hope you like it :) It is one of the longer chapters I have wrote so far...so maybe that makes up a little bit for the wait.**

* * *

**The Legend of the Ancient Three**

_BeForeverYoung_

Chapter 9

* * *

So this is what it felt like to be kissed? Romance novels truly do not give a first kiss justice. Because the feeling of Alice's lips melding so perfectly with mine is indescribable. The way she tasted, the way she felt, the soft moaning sounds that came from the throat, the way she possessively gripped my hips...ohh...my god her tongue...

When her tongue tentatively licked the bottom of my lip it was as if my whole body caught in fire. I was hot everywhere, my body actually ached and the moan the I could not find the self restraint to stop from erupting from my mouth only fueled my little pixie to completely devour me.

I am a competitive person, I do not lose at anything...but as me and Alice's tongues began to fight for dominance I couldn't help but think that this is one battle I would not mind losing. I let her control the tempo of the kiss but soon the need of more contact, the need to touch her began to take its toll on me.

Reaching down I grabbed under her heavenly bottom before pulling her off the ground. The graceful and helplessly cute vampire it my arms gave a small squeak of surprise before wrapping her beautifully thin legs around my hips. The heat coming from her center was instantly felt against mine and I couldn't help the animalistic growl from sounding as I pulled back from the kiss to stare my mate.

Quiet possibly the most beautiful arousal clouded blue eyes I have ever seen were staring back at me. Her eyes had changed signaling to me that we were forever bonded and if it weren't for her heaving chest and the tightening of her legs around my hips I may have appreciated the moment a little more but right all I could think about was touching and tasting every inch of her.

I transported us over to the couch and before Alice could even blink she so was under me lying down on the couch. I couldn't help but smirk at the look of surprise on her face before leaning down and capturing her lips again. It took only a couple of seconds to get over her surprise and kiss me back. My hands were everywhere on her. Stroking her sides, sliding up her legs, tailing down her back and my personal favorite so far, tangling themselves in her hair.

Finally I did the one thing that I have waiting to do since I first laid my eyes on her, taking her bottom lip between my teeth was just as heavenly as I thought it would be. I bit down lightly causing her to make the sweetest sound my ears have ever heard before I soothed her lip with my tongue.

Placing one last kiss to her lips I began to kiss my way down her face. Kissing her chin a few times before making my way down her neck. Just when I hit her pulse point which caused her to hiss in pleasure a strong smell of wet dog overcame my senses.

I could not help the menacing growl that escaped my lips as I tightened my grip around my mate as the thoughts of the shape-shifters began to invade my mind.

One of them had the audacity to claim hurting my mate!

I will kill them if they so much as look at her. I will tear them piece by piece, slowly, drawing it out painfully so they could literally feel their bones and tendons being ripped apart.

"Bella...darling...you are hurting me slightly," squeaked a voice interrupting my homicidal thoughts.

Staring down at my mate I could clearly see the fear in her eyes and discomfort in her face as she stared up at me. It was then I realized that in my anger I began to squeeze her body.

Instantly getting off of her I looked down at her worriedly and began to asses her for injuries, "Ohh...honey I am sorry are you okay?" I spoke with a slight panic in my voice.

Alice smiled up at me, "I am fine sweetie you were just scaring me a little...you wanna tell me why my smokin' hot mate went from ravishing me to nearly squeezing me to death?" questioned Alice searching my face with her eyes worriedly.

I broken twig and a growl from an alpha wolf reached my ears, there were about 2 miles out and gaining fast.

Another growl tore through me, this time louder alerting the Cullen's that something was indeed wrong as I sprung up from the couch and approached the window to glare out into the woods.

I heard the door burst open and all 5 of the Cullen's entered the office as I felt worry coming from Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet to anger coming from the other two idiots.

"What is going on," growled Jasper stepping forward, "What was that bright light, and why are you growling? She didn't hurt you did she!" accused Jasper as he looked at Alice then back to me.

My anger issues were not as bad as Aero but when I was already steamed up I could get a little out of control. And between the wolves coming here to kill my mate and my brother and sister-in-law and then to Jasper actually accusing me of hurting my mate! I may rip the Jasper boy to pieces and then beat the wolves with his limps...yes that does sound pleasing.

Turning around I approached the idiot boy menacingly and just about had him to before Carlisle and Esme stepped in front of him.

"What is wrong Bella?" questioned Carlisle knowing something was wrong.

Opening my mouth I began to speak but a distant growl from the woods interrupted me and this time I believe all the Cullen's heard it.

"The mutts are coming," growled Rosalie glaring out into the woods.

"Mutts?" questioned Jasper growing confused at the defensive posture his family instantaneously took at the mention of the 'mutts.'

"I haven't had a good fight in a while...let's do this," growled Emmet beginning to walk towards the window.

"We are at fault Emmet, we are on their land...I became so side tracked finding Bella I didn't even think...we broke the treaty..." whispered Carlisle brokenly.

"There are 14 of them," whispered Esme finally sensing the wolves, "They will be here in 30 seconds."

"14!" growled Edwards, "they only had 7 last time..." he paused and I could see that he was hearing their thoughts, "they are coming to kill us..."

"Well I sure as hell am not gonna roll over on my belly and die to a mutt no less," sneered Rosalie, "I will die ripping them to shreds."

"As will I," nodded Alice stepping forward.

"You will do no such think Pixie!" I growled stepping forward instantly taking charge. There were all mediocre fighters at best and would only get in my way...as if I would put my mate in danger anyways.

"Carlisle, Esme, you are with me," I ordered before turning to the others, "you 5 will stay here or I will kill you myself!"

All 5 of them looked as if they were about to protest but one glare by me, Carlisle and Esme at once seemed to scare them enough into silence.

"15 seconds out," spoke Esme as we began to walk out onto the patio.

"Damn dogs...coming onto my land...my home...threatening my mate..." I growled as I leapt over the banister to land softly down on the ground with Esme and Carlisle soon joining me by my side.

As soon as we squared ourselves 14 wolves jumped from the woods and into the clearing stopping about 20 feet from us.

The alpha was in the lead and he stepped forward and growled at us loudly...probably thinking he was scary.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips before leaning forward and growling at least 3 times as loud as him making the ground and the trees literally shake.

I saw the look if shock pass through the Alpha's eyes before going right back to a glare. He hunched down in an attack position and I followed.

"Esme stay in case one gets through," I spoke quickly, "Carlisle brother you are with me."

Carlisle flashed up to stand by me, his posture matching mine.

"Do not kill them Bella," he spoke quickly and calmly as he began to formulate his attack plan.

I laughed and stared at him incredulously, "they threatened my mate Carlisle..."

"We are at fault here," whispered Carlisle, "they are just doing their jobs...incapacitate them only."

"They will die Carlisle here and now..." I growled staring back at the wolves to see that now all 14 were crouched down low ready to attack.

"I have never asked much from you Bella but I am begging out on behalf of me and Alice...do you really want her to see this side of you?" he whispered making a quick glance up at the patio and I followed his line of sight as I seen Alice and the other Cullen's staring at us from the patio railing.

I growled in frustration. I hate that my brother was always right. I truly did not want my mate to see what I was capable of.

"Fine...no one will die...now at least" I growled knowing what I had to do. "Be right back," I whispered before teleporting myself quickly to my desired destination.

* * *

**"Nathaniel!" I growled and if it were any other day or another time I would have taken great pleasure in seeing the old man nearly jump out of his skin.**

**But unfortunantly it wasn't they time for laugh, "you better get your ass to my property and put a leash on your mutts before you find yourself having to make a pet cemetery on your land!" I growled at him and with that I teleported back.**

* * *

I got back just in the nick of time too. Just as my feet hit the ground the wolves began their attack.

"I call the Alpha and the 8 on the left," I growled to my brother before running at my top speed towards the pack on the left.

I could see Carlisle give a small smile my way before he too flashed towards the wolves on the right.

I already had twoincapacitated by using my telekinesis powers as I picked them up and slammed them together knocking them out cold.

**Only 6 more to go.**

Bringing my hands down I began to gather my blue fire balls in my hands as I hurtled them towards the wolves. All of them but one dogged them as another one was down for the count.

**Only 5 more to go.**

This was too easy...

And there was my mistake...underestimating the enemy and becoming too cocky has always my worst habit while engaged in a battle.

And before I knew what hit me the Alpha male was on top of my back his teeth latching onto my shoulder. I could not help the cry of pain that left my lips as I felt his teeth puncture past my rock like skin.

I felt myself being released and thrown though the air to land to smash into a tree effectively snapping it half.

"Mother...fucker," I growled on the ground as I reached over with my good arm to clearly see my shoulder out so socket and my arm dangling at a weird angle.

A growl and yelling brought my attention to the patio as I saw Alice fighting against her siblings to get to me.

Standing up quickly I became surrounded by the last remaining 5 wolves.

Staring up at the patio I yelled, "god damn it Pixie you keep you beautiful ass right on that patio like I told you," and I couldn't help the smirk that filtered across my lips at the sight of her staring at me as if I had grown two heads.

Reaching with other arms I painfully snapped my arm and shoulder back into place before giving her a playful wink to then stare at the wolves surrounding me.

"I underestimated you fur ball..." I growled at the Alpha, "It won't happen again."

And with that we were back to fighting.

A stupid pup...thought he could sneak up behind me again like his Alpha but his attack was quickly thwarted as I grabbed them back of his neck throwing him into his two pack mates.

The old saying killing two birds with one stone never really made sense to me until now.

**Only 2 more to go.**

Crouching down I gave a slow hiss towards the two wolves as they circled me growling and snarling as saliva dripped from their lips.

Taking a quick scan of their mind I saw that they had planned to attack me at the same time from different sides. I couldn't help but be a little disappointed that I would have to use my powers to defeat them; I truly did love just sparing.

Within seconds the two wolves leapt at me. I gave a quick sigh not really feeling threatened at all.

Holding out my hands I stopped them mid air with my telekinesis and left them dangling their frozen in mid air.

Looking over at my brother I saw that he too was done fighting his side of the wolves and was right now walking by each one assessing their injuries making sure he did not fatally injure one.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. Those wolves would have no problem ripping my brother to shreds but here he was taking care of them making sure they would survive the battle.

Bringing my attention back to the two wolves that were currently growling and snapping their jaws at me in mid air.

"Ohh...do shut up you are about as intimidating as a barking Chihuahua," I deadpanned at them which actually shut the other wolf up as he looked at me with wide eyes but it only enraged the Alpha. As I looked into his mind his words had me frozen in rage.

_"I will rip your arms and legs off and then make you watch as I take great pleasure in tearing your mate apart and letting you watch as she screams for you to save her..."_

It was one thing to threaten me but my mate...my Alice...my Pixie...that was an entirely different playing field.

My body was shaking with suppressed anger and my powers were slowly starting to get out of control as I felt blue fire begin to spark from my hands and make their way up my arms burring my clothing as it climbed.

"What did you just say mutt!" I growled at the Alpha reaching out and grasping his neck. I took a great deal pleasure of hearing him wimpier as my flame engulfed hands slowly began to burn the flesh from his neck.

"Threaten my mate again mutt and I will end out," I hissed stepping forward so that he was eye level with me, "do how easily I could snap your neck...do you know how easy it would be for me to just turn my hand just a little to the left or even perhaps just burn an hole straight through your neck and pull out your throat!"

I was now entirely engulfed in blue flames as I my clothes started to fall away from my body.

"I should kill you for even thinking about harming her!" I roared.

"Enough Bella!" I looked over at my brother staring at me with concern,

"He threatened her...he deserves to die!"

"I said enough Bella!"

"I do not take order from you Carlisle!"

"Bella please stop," said a softer voice that instantly got my attention and as I stared up the fear filled blue eyes of my mate.

Instantly my whole body stilled. Did I put that fear in her eyes? Was she afraid of me?

"Please stop Bella," she begged and that was all it took for me to release the whimpering wolf as my out of control flames began to recede back into my body.

I opened my mouth not really knowing what to say when a giant white wolf jumped from the clearing.

It was hard to turn away from my mate but I knew I had more pressing matter at hand.

Turning towards the white wolf I watched as it transformed back into a stark naked elderly man.

"Ohh...my god Nathaniel do please cover you up before I throw up," I groaned covering my eyes as the old man chuckled.

"I believe I could say the same thing Isabella dear," chuckled the old man dragging his eyes up my body.

Instantly I looked down and I couldn't help but blush at the sight of my naked body the remains of my clothes charred on the ground.

Before I could even speak I found my brothers shirt wrapped around my shoulders. Giving him a thankful look I buttoned the shirt up but it still only reached just past my ass no covering much.

Nathaniel finally had on his pants as he walked slowly towards me.

"Can you please release the leaders of the pack Bella," spoke the man softly staring at the still floating wolves.

Sighing I gave a quick nod before releasing the two sending them crashing them to the ground.

Nathaniel sent me a playful glare and I just shrugged, "what you didn't saw gently!" I defended.

The two wolves in which I just released were on their feat ready to attack me when Nathaniel spoke.

"Sam! Jacob! You will stop this now!"

The two wolves instantly stilled as the stared at their elder confusion evident in their eyes.

"You will take your pack back to the village and wait for me at the council building," ordered Nathaniel.

The Alpha looked like he was about to protest but Nathaniel beat him to it, "I am you elder and Alpha of his land...you will...obey...me!" growled Nathaniel.

I couldn't but smirk at normally so cool and collected man lose his temper. First Carlisle, then Esme, now Nathaniel...who next Ghandi?

The two wolves seemed to quiver at the sound of the Alpha's voice before they dropped their heads in obedience before walking around waking up the rest of their pack.

Nathaniel watched as the last wolf was awoken and walked back into the woods before turning back to Bella.

"Now Bella do you have any of that special tea?" asked Nathaniel smiling. "I believe we will have must discussing to do."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "you think after your pack tried to attack me and my family I would just sit down and drink tea with your old ass?"

Nathaniel smile just got bigger, "Family Isabella dear?" asked Nathaniel as he looked at the rest of the vampires his eyes lingering on Alice longer than the rest "ahh...your mate is very beautiful Isabella."

"Attacking my family and hitting on my women!" I growled playfully, "do you want me to hurt you again Nathaniel?"

"I think there has been enough violence for today Isabella...perhaps another time we shall spar...for now however I believe we shall have tea and talk," murmured Nathaniel his grey eyes pleading with mine.

"Ugghh...old man you know I cannot resist your puppy dog look," I mumbled before turning and walking towards the house.

"I am not sharing my tea with you either," I called over my shoulder as I heard the old man shuffling behind me chuckling.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Hate it? Let me know?**

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Chapter...hope you like it :)**

* * *

**The Legend of the Ancient Three**

_BeForeverYoung_

Chapter 10

* * *

I entered my house with the Cullen family following right behind me and Nathaniel behind them. I knew by the quiet and sullen manner of which my pixie was acting that something was wrong. I saw the fear in her eyes and I knew that I once agian let my anger get out of hand.

Screw Nathaniel and screw my brother...my mate will come first and right now we need to talk.

I stopped in the living room and turned to the group.

"Carlisle, Esme perhaps you and Nathaniel would like to go into my study," I stated before turning to Nathaniel, "my tea is in the same spot it has always been. Perhaps you and my family can discuss the treaty with your people and I am sure Carlisle will be thrilled to hear about how you became the first shapeshifter."

I couldn't help but smirk as the two men's faces lit up with excitement. Carlisle could never turn down an opportunity to learn especially about a subject in which he had no prior knowledge and I knew my brother was very interested in learning the beginning of the shape shifters.

Nathaniel was either excited about my tea or being able to tell his favorite story. But as of right now I could care less what he was excited about as long as they left.

So with that they made their way into my study. I waited till they were around the corner before I turned to the rest of the Cullen's.

Doing a quick scan of their minds I quickly found their hobbies and interests.

"Emmet and Edward If you go through the first door on your right it will lead you to my basement," I said pointing down the hallway. "Down there you will find almost every video game system invented and my wide collections of games...go have some fun."

Emmet smiled at me before mumbling a quick thank you before walking down the hallway. Edward however seemed hesitant to trust me as he slowly walked past me making sure to send me a withering glare before following his brother down the hallway.

I tuned to Jasper and indicated to my library, "you may help yourself to any book Jasper. There is 3,000 years of knowledge in there. I only ask that be careful with my older pieces...they are very valuable to me."

He seemed to understand the importance of respecting my books before making his way to the library silently, no nod, no thank you, not even a smile.

I turned to the last Cullen, Rosalie, a quick scan of her mind I knew that she and I would get along quite well.

"Rosalie," I smiled at her before pointing down the far hallway to the door at the end. "That door will lead you to my garage where you will find a wide range of vehicles. I have a lot of projects in there. Feel free to work on any of them."

Rosalie seemed to understand that I wanted to talk to Alice and even though she wanted to see the cars she wanted to give me and her sister some space, so she gave me a nod before walking to the garage.

I waited to hear the door to garage shut before turning to my pixie.

Instantly I was sucked into the now beautiful blue eyes of my mates. I didn't need to be a empathy or a mind reader to see the hesitancy and slight fear in her eyes when she stared at me.

Letting out an unneeded sigh I reached up and began to rub the back of my neck no doubt showing how uncomfortable I am with the current situation. I may be a 3,000 year old vampire with knowledge and wisdom of the ages…but when it came to relationships…I was at a total loss.

This was untraveled for me.

Alice sensing my hesitancy stepped forward and broke the ice.

"I assume you would like to talk…" she whispered at me.

I gave her a thankful look before nodding, "yes please…but not here…will come with me please?" I asked indicating her to the pair of stairs just to the right now the room.

Alice followed my line of sight before nodding as she began to walk with me up the steps.

I didn't know what to do. Should I give her space? Should I reach out and take her hand? Or perhaps just place my hand on her lower back?

I ended up not doing anything because before I could even make the right decision we had already reached my destination. Stopping in front of two very large doors I reached out and opened them not giving Alice a chance to ask where we were at I just walked in.

I could hear her gasp as she took in the surroundings of my bedroom.

A few years ago I never understood the point of having a bedroom in my house. Since I don't sleep and had no intention of engaging in sexual activities with anyone that wasn't my mate…so what was the point? For a while I didn't have a bedroom at all. It was just a blank room with a closet full of clothes and a giant bathroom.

But a few years ago I needed a change. So I hired one of the best interior designers to redecorate my house. She walked through my house and I could tell she was very excited about my unlimited budget but when she asked me where my bedroom was and I showed her this bare room and she nearly had a heart attack.

She begged me to let her give me a bedroom. I argued with her first, saying that my couches were quite comfortable to sleep on but the women would hear none of my excuses so I just let her go at it.

I can't say I was disappointed though. She really was a wonderful interior designer. She put my old fashion taste and new age fashion together to make a quite spectacular bedroom.

Everything was done in dark wood. The floor, the dressers, the very large four poster bed with a canopy and then the walls and my bed comforter stuck out beautifully with a rich crème color.

I can't believe that a few years ago a room in which I thought I would have no need for was in fact now my favorite in my house.

Turning around I saw Alice take a tentative step into my large master bedroom as she seemed to take in her surroundings in awe.

"Do you like my bedroom," I whispered to her snapping her out of her trance.

Her blue eyes locked with mine before she gave a tentative smile, "it is very beautiful Bella," she whispered.

"Doesn't hold a candle to your beauty my dear," I said honestly smiling at the she fidgeted at my words.

"A charmer I see," Alice smiled sadly at me before walking across the room to stare at the very large window overlooking the forest.

Silence engulfed the room as I stared at the back of her body. It was time to talk, it was inevitable and out of everything I am, I am not a coward.

Stepping forward I stood within in centimeters of her body. Not close enough to touch but close enough to feel my presence.

"I am sorry I frightened you," I whispered. I watched as my breath ghosted across her bare neck sending a little shiver down her body.

"I knew you were powerful," whispered Alice, "but to say that your powers are not intimidating would be a lie Bella."

"But when you spontaneously burst into flames…" whispered Alice softly, "I think it was our bond…what you felt…I felt…and I have never…ever…felt so out of control…it scared me to think that was what you felt."

Alice turned around to stare at me sadness evident in her eyes, "I don't need to be an empath to see that you let your anger control you." She paused to stare down at my current state of clothing, "you were so blinded by rage you burnt all of your clothes off and nearly burnt that alpha's head off…"

"They were threatening your life Alice," I defended trying to keep the bight out my voice,

"You had him incapacitated, he wasn't going to harm me…but still you almost…" whispered Alice her voice cracking before she looked up at me her blue eyes glistening with tears that could never be shed. "You attack those who hurt you. I saw the fight you had with your own brother Bella…you almost killed your brother…" she trailed off.

"What would happen if I angered you?" she whispered. "Would you hurt me?"

My bodily reaction to her words honestly felt as if every single muscle in my whole body retracted freezing me in my spot, unable to move.

I opened and shut my mouth, the only part of my body I seemed to have control of at the moment before finally finding my words, "Alice…how could you think…"

I stuttered trying to find the right words to convey to her how I felt.

Reaching up with a shaking hand I cupped her face tenderly as I let the pad of my thumb stroke her cheekbone.

"You are my mate," I whispered furiously. "You are the only reason I lived this long for Alice. To know that you were out there somewhere…to know that I could be here like this touching you, speaking to you, loving you…has kept me alive for so long…you are what I live for…and I would never do anything, and I mean anything to harm you."

Alice leaned further into my touch at my words, "by hurting people…people I love and those I don't even know…but do not deserve it…that hurts me Bella…not physically but emotionally yes," she whispered.

"I don't know what you want me to do Alice," I whispered trying to keep the frustration out my voice, "if you expect me to let someone threaten you…to try and harm you and not do anything about it…"

"I don't want you to kill in my name," said Alice her voice rising slightly. "I am not a monster, I refuse to be one and that means that I will do anything in my power to avoid death…"

"So you just expect me to be something I am not," I interrupted her anger making its way into my voice. "You forget Alice that I was never human, I was born a monster and forever I will be one…"

"You are not a monster!" yelled Alice and I couldn't help be surprised at the force in which she yelled.

"Aro is a monster," said Alice her blue eyes burning holes into mine, "you are not."

"Aro is my brother…"

"Aro is also Carlisle brother, is he a monster?"

"Carlisle is different…"

"Why are you arguing with me about this, why can't you just accept…"

"You want me to accept something that isn't true!"

"I want you to see what I see!" yelled Alice reaching out and grabbing my face pulling our foreheads together staring at me intensely. "I want you to see the loving, caring, , graceful, romantic and beautiful person…that is right person…not vampire…a person that you are."

"I want you to see that you are more than just a killer," whispered Alice furiously, "I want you to see that you have more to give this world then death and pain."

"I want you to see that since the moment we became mates that everything about you has changed. I want you to see that I refuse to acknowledge you as just a weapon but as my mate, my friend, my one and only."

"You need to realize that anger, hate and frustration are no longer your only emotions. I want the women who told me I was adorable, I want the women who kissed me, I want the women who I know loves me. I only want you…and only you."

"I can't just sit back and watch your life be threatened…" I started.

"And I can't just sit back and watch you mindlessly kill…" she countered back at me.

Reaching forward I grabbed her hips and pulled them into mine and then wrapped my arms around her.

"I can't help who I am…"

"Who you were…" she countered back.

I couldn't help but smile at her determination.

"Why must you be so cute when arguing with me," I groaned smiling at her.

"I can't help it," whispered Alice her lips lifting just slightly.

"Just like I can't help but be protective of you," I countered back.

"And I love that about you," whispered Alice, "I just don't want you to kill anybody in the name of protecting me if it can be avoided."

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, eyes locked daring each other to back down.

Finally my shoulders sagged and I claimed defeat. Something that I do not do lightly.

"What if I do everything in my power to avoid killing them," I whispered seeing her eyes begin to light up at my words.

"But…" I stated, "I will kill them if they hurt you."

"You will only kill them if I tell you that you can," she countered back.

"Pixie," I growled playfully.

"Those are my conditions," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"And if I don't agree to them," I stated daring her to say something.

"Do you really want to go there?" said Alice with amusement.

"Are you trying to intimidate a 3,000 year old vampire?" I countered back.

"No," whispered Alice a sly smile on her lips as she leaned up towards my face dragging her nose across my cheekbone before I could feel her lips against the shell of my ear. "I am merely stating that if you ever," she paused to dark her tongue out slight to lick my ear as a loud moan echoed from my throat, "plan on having me naked…moaning…withering beneath you…screaming your name," she stopped to nip at my earlobe, "it would be in your best interest to listen to me."

And with that she bit down a again on my earlobe this time harder before releasing it with a pop before pulling back smiling at me before giving me the quite possibly the cutest wink I have ever seen before turning and skipping out of the room.

"What did I get myself into," I whispered to myself in awe as I stared out the door in which the love of my life just left.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Hate it? Let me know? I was a little disappointed in last chapters review count...hopefully this chapter will bring those big numbers back...**

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

_"She thought she had won_"I thought as I watched her skip out of my bedroom.

But what she didn't know was that her skipping out of my bedroom gave me a perfect view of her pert behind. I may just have to let think she wins these battles just to let her walk away with that adorable skip in her step.

I have seen Greece in its prime, I have seen the pyramids of Egypt, I have seen the northern lights hundreds of times, but the view of my mate behind as it skipped out of my room. That was truly a sight to behold.

Following my pixie out of my room I made sure to walk behind as she skipped down the stairs. My eyes just couldn't seem to leave the body of my mate. Silently I was thanking whatever gods created us because I was sure if I did not have my supreme balance and reflexes I would have surely fallen down the steps. I reached the bottom and was about to call out to Alice as she walked outside when I noticed Carlisle leaning up against my office door staring at me.

If I was capable of blushing I am sure I would be. I can't believe my mate is his adoptive daughter. I am all for being respectful but I refuse to ask my brother for permission to court his daughter. That is just too weird, and I most certainly won't give him opportunity to see me so flustered.

Walking towards him, I felt my brow rise in question, "yes brother?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed as he pushed him off the wall acting as if it actually took strength to get off the wall.

"Alice is my daughter Bella…" stared Carlisle.

I could see that he was clearly struggling with his words. He obviously doesn't want to upset me and I hear his mind trying to put together the right words to convey his concerns.

We met in front of one of the larger windows in the house. Carlisle continued to struggle with how he wanted to word his statement as we stared out the window in silence watching as Alice walked through the forest surrounding my home.

If this were any other moment I would have been amused that my always eloquent brother was struggling to find words but in this moment I could not find the humor, the wave of panic and sadness coming from him was enough to dampen any good mood I once possessed.

Deciding to put Carlisle out of his misery I took the conversation where it needed to be so he would not have to.

"You worry for her," I stated. My brother turned to me with wide eyes, most likely fearing my reaction to his worry.

I did not react at all. I gave Carlisle time to settle his emotions and speak to me as he once did. Looking me in the eyes he stared. We stood in silence staring until I could see determination begin to enter his eyes and his submissive body stance began to form into the powerful man that I remembered.

"She is young Bella," stated Carlisle, "Young but burdened with a powerful gift. He wants her Bella. He has been trying to sway her to his side for a long time now."

There is no question who "he" was and I can't help the bubbling of anger that starts to stir inside me at the thought of Aro.

"He will never touch her," I spoke, surprised by the calmness of my voice. Is this the pixie's doing? Has she already tamed the monster?

Carlisle did not mistake my calm voice for indifference. He could feel the possessiveness and anger rolling off of my body.

"The only thing that has stopped him for this long is the fact that he is my brother," said Carlisle. "But I can feel him Bella," sighed Carlisle. He stopped as his eyes followed Alice as she decided to make a angel in the leaves. "He grows impatient Bella, he wants her and I fear that I will not be able to convince him otherwise at our next meeting."

My head whipped away from my mate so fast it even surprised Carlisle.

"You are meeting with him?" I couldn't help the hiss that escaped from my lips.

Carlisle looked down. Clearly ashamed at what he was about to say.

"I do what I have to," said Carlisle conviction in his voice. "I have to protect my family."

"How is meeting with that man," I spat. I paused as I clenched my hands at my side, "how is exposing your family to that monster protecting them?!"

Carlisle turned from me to stare out into the distance. He was no longer watching Alice but rather staring off as if to looking for something.

"What would you have me do?" asked Carlisle desperation evident in his voice. "I cannot defeat Aro, even if I tried."

Carlisle paused as a pathetic laugh left his lips. His head tilted ever so slightly to the left as he continued, "as if I would even have to face him. Aro could easily send his minions to do his dirty work. Esme and I are powerful together but my children, they are so young Bella, they will be killed before the battle even begun."

Carlisle took a large breath in, as if he needed the oxygen to live.

"I go to Aro because he asks. I go to Aro because if I do not….my children will be dead the second I refuse," his broken voice echoed around me. I did not need to have the gift of empathy to feel the pain resonating from by brother.

"I am at a loss dear sister," spoke Carlisle as he placed hand on the cool glass and bowed his head in defeat. "I cannot lose a member of this family."

Silence settled over us. Carlisle maintained his defeated posture while I stared out to my beautiful mate who was currently leaning up against a tree taking in her surroundings as the brightly colored fall leaves fell around her.

She was so perfect. Everything I imagined she would be.

Her blue eyes seemed to be sweeping across the yard taking in everything before picking up her head to stare at me. She held my gaze and in her eyes I found everything that I was ever looking for in life.

In her eyes I found, peace. I found love. I found happiness.

I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my spine when I saw all those emotions flooding my senses.

She was now my life. My reason for living. My future. My family.

I don't know how I did it but eventually I dragged my eyes away from my mate to stare at my defeated brother. My arm as if on its own accord reached out and grasped his chin and as gently as I could I made his eyes meet mine.

"You will not lose a member of this family brother," I said this with as much love as I could possibly muster. "Today you have gained a family member who you once thought was dead. I promise you brother. You will not lose anyone in this family. After all, they are my family now. And I will protect them. You have my word."

* * *

I know it has been a while but I am back. I really enjoyed writing this so please let me know what you guys think! Reviews keep this writer happy :)


End file.
